Tádh
by FelicianaV
Summary: Title: Luck. Coilin is the luckiest nation in the world. Emma is proof of it. OC x Belgium, Northern Ireland x Belgium.


**Let me explain this one:  
****My best friend/the Romana to my Veneziana (Nargles1211) and I have an rp. In it, we pair almost everyone, whether or not they are even considered a pairing by most people. Coilin and Emma were both lonely, so...that's how we came up with N. Ireland x Belgium. :)**

**Characters:  
N. Ireland - Coilin  
Belgium - Emma  
England - Arthur (Artie)  
Scotland - Allistor  
Wales - Dafydd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.  
I do, however, own these versions N. Ireland, Scotland, and Wales (or at least share them with mia sorella).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two figures appear on the crest of an emerald-green hilltop, disrupting the clear, blue sky. The couple walks hand-in-hand, a picnic basket dangling from one of the pair's free extremity. When they reach the top of the hill they stop and the redhead pulls an orange, white, and green blanket from the basket, releasing his hold on his blonde companion. She assists him in laying the blanket down then sits with him on the soft material, her legs out in front of her.

"It really is beautiful here, Coilin," she says softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful ambiance of the Irish countryside. As she gazes from their perch, she can see for miles. There are endless fields and copses of trees, and she thinks she can even see a decaying castle further out on another hill. The place feels timeless.

Coilin runs his fingers through his copper hair, flashing his teeth. "Isn't it? I thought you'd like it here, Emma." He starts pulling various foods from the basket, setting up their picnic lunch. They both eat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

Soon they are just relaxing, lounging on the blanket and looking up at the sky. White, fluffy clouds had gathered around their spot while they were eating, and the pair begins searching for forms in them.

"I see a shamrock!" Coilin points it out excitedly. Emma giggles at the childish note in his voice.

"Um...hey! There's a heart!" She smiles and holds Coilin's hand on the blanket. He lazily rubs his thumb over the back of hers, his lips curled up into a smile as well. Tiring of their game after just a few short minutes, he lets go of her hand and wanders off, crawling away from her into the grass. As she starts to protest he shushes her with a distracted, "Give me a minute..." well, a minute passes, and he returns to her with a tiny, green object in his hand.

"For you," he states simply, placing the thing in her palm. She stares down at it and finally recognizes what it is: a four-leafed clover. "Now you'll be as lucky as me!" the nation chuckles. His love laughs lightly too.

"Bedankt, " Emma says, blushing slightly. "But, doesn't only the finder get the luck?"

"Nah...this one's special. Had your name all over it and everything." Coilin folds her fingers around the clover gently, his smile softening. Emma places the small plant in a little breast pocket over her heart, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. They resume their former positions, though this time he has his arm around her shoulders, guiding her until her head rests on his chest.

Coilin takes a moment to reflect on the past, absolutely loving the feeling of the Belgian woman in his arms.

* * *

He had met Emma purely by chance; a random bump-in at a bar after a world meeting. He really _was_ lucky. Artie had invited him, Allistor, and Dafydd to go drinking when the meeting ended since it had taken place in London. They brothers had agreed, thinking it would be fun to mess with the aul git. Pretty soon, the taunts became tired and Coilin had taken to peering around the small pub, curious as to who else might be there. Artie hardly ever let them see other nations.

That's when he saw her: a young blonde wearing a green ribbon headband and drinking a beer, all alone. When he approached her he was greeted with, "Aren't you one of Arthur's brothers?" Her green eyes sparkled with interest.

He had nodded and taken the seat at the bar next to her, ordering another whisky from the bartender. "Tá," he admitted, "but I'm nothing like the English gobdaw. I'm much more fun." His signature grin followed the statement. Emma had looked at him oddly then but they continued talking for a solid three hours, getting to know each other. He learned that she was a warm-hearted, lovable, yet strangely serious nation. She liked the color red and wished she and her brother could get along better. Coilin told her everything she wanted to know. His favorite color was green, he and his brothers fought a lot (well, mainly him, Allistor, and Dafydd against Artie) but were close(-ish), and he loved whisky and arguing with Allistor whose whisky was better (his own, of course!). He enjoyed those hours immensely and was rewarded with a phone number when she left.

His return to his brothers was triumphant, though he did not get any support from them. Only a few drunken words came from Allistor (as the other two were passed out): "She looked wort' a poke, I say! Jus' make sure she don' go up t'e spout, eh, Coilin?" He laughed heartily.

With that, he too joined Artie and Dafydd on the floor. The lack of a good response did not dampen Coilin's mood, however, and he had just rolled his eyes, smiled, and helped his brothers home with a light heart.

* * *

Now here they were, four months later to the day. He still felt that warm, amorous feeling every time he saw her. He still learned more about the girl every time they talked. He still enjoyed just being with her on a lazy afternoon such as this, a gentle breeze grazing their skin, the sun shining...wait. The Sun _had _been shining brightly, but it was being blanketed by a grouping of now gray clouds. Rain begins to shower over the two.

Emma just giggles and leans her head back more, opening her mouth to catch the clear droplets. Coilin smiles and hugs her tighter, earning another blush from the other nation. The leftover food was away in the basket, so the only things getting wet are them and the blanket. There is no need to run for cover as it is only a light sun shower, so Coilin decides to stand up, tugging Emma to her feet with him.

"What are you doing?" she asks with a cocked eyebrow, smiling a bit. He does not answer her at first, but instead takes her hands in his and starts dancing with her joyfully.

"Nothing in particular. Just having fun, love!" he beams and continues leading her through a simple dance he makes up as he goes, mainly just skipping with her in a huge square, twirling her each time they complete the imaginary polygon. Both of them are laughing giddily, and as the rain lets off they collapse in the wet grass, dizzy and tired.

Coilin pulls her into his lap and nuzzles her neck, hands clasped and arms around her waist. Emma leans into his embrace with a sigh of pleasure. They watch together as the clouds disperse and the sky brightens again. Suddenly, a rainbow appears.

Emma sucks in a quick breath. The rainbow just completed the picturesque moment. "Wow...maybe we should try to find the pot of gold at the end." She smiles cutely, not really believing what she said. However, having encountered a few of the nasty troublemakers found at the ends of rainbows himself, Coilin did not think it was too great of an idea. He kisses her gently, the taste of tomatoes still on her lips from lunch. He savors the distinct flavor for a few moments before pulling back and smiling softly at his girlfriend's matching face.

"No, there's no need. I already have something worth _much_ more than a pot of gold; than all of the gold in the world, actually." Emma's blush deepens, causing Coilin to chuckle and cup her cheek in his hand. "Tá grá agam duit, a chuisle." Another sweet, chaste kiss.

"Ik hou van jou ook, Coilin," she breathes, pressing a third kiss to his lips before standing up with him. Her blush remains.

Together, they fold up the now damp blanket and Coilin puts it back into the picnic basket, separate from the food. "Time to go?" He offers her his hand and she takes it with a smile, her blush having faded.

"Ja, laten we gaan." They walk back down the slope to Coilin's house, having had their fill of the lush hillside for the day. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent showering, lounging around the quaint, little dwelling together in pyjamas, and eating a delicious supper cooked by Emma, having some of her famous pralines for dessert.

At the end of the evening, once Emma had fallen asleep, Coilin sneaks out of the house to see his friend, Patrick. He visited every week at the same time. The little leprechaun was the only one Coilin had ever met who did not try to trick him. Well, he had at first, and they still joked around with each other, but nothing like the way other leprechauns do. Curious to see his reaction, Coilin asks for a gift from his magical friend. Surprisingly, Patrick complies with his wish and Coilin hugs him tightly, taking what the leprechaun offers him from the inside of his red coat.

After saying goodbye, the ginger nation makes his way back into his home and crawls into bed with Emma. Her soft snores make him smile, and he carefully eases a leather cord around her neck. Hanging from the necklace is one gold coin. Leprechaun gold, to be exact. Coilin brushes his lips over Emma's forehead and wraps his arms around her, getting comfortable. Unconsciously, she cuddles closer to him. As Coilin drifts off to sleep, he reminds himself to never tell Emma where her gift came from.

He didn't want it to disappear.

He didn't want to be labeled crazy either.

* * *

**Translations (Emma spoke in Dutch, Coilin in Irish):  
**  
_Bedankt _- Thank you

_Tá _- Yes

_Tá grá agam duit, a chuisle_ - I love you, my darling (a chuisle literally means "my pulse", but can be translated either my love or my darling also)  
_  
Ik hou van jou ook_ - I love you too  
_  
Ja, laten we gaan_ - Yes, let's go

**Irish/Scottish expressions:**  
_  
Aul git_ - Not a very nice person  
_  
Gobdaw_ - Fool, idiot  
_  
Worth a poke_ - Worth having sex with  
_  
Up the spout_ - Pregnant

**Some folklore:**

"According to tradition, such leaves [on four-leafed clovers] bring good luck to their finders, especially if found accidentally. According to legend, each leaf represents something: the first is for faith, the second is for hope, the third is for love, and the fourth is for luck." (Wikipedia)

"Prior to the 20th century, it was generally held that the leprechaun wore red, not green...According to Yeats, the solitary fairies, like the leprechaun, wear red jackets, whereas the 'trooping fairies' wear green." (Wikipedia)

"Fairy money is as good as any, so long as its source is kept a profound secret; if the finder relates the particulars of his good fortune, it will vanish. Sometimes - especially in cases where the money has been spent - the evil result of tattling consists in there being no further favours of the sort. The same law governs fairy gifts of all kinds." (www . sacred - texts . com) (Remove all spaces for actual web address)

**^You learn something new every day...^**  
**Grazie for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
